The present invention relates to a thread storage.
A thread storage is known from European Patent 0 534 263. The thread storage disclosed there has a substantially cylindrical storage drum onto the circumference of which thread turns can be deposited. The supply of thread deposited there can be withdrawn from the top through a central withdrawal eye. In order that the thread can be withdrawn with a given thread tension, a thread brake is provided there. A brake strip of a flexible material is fastened there on a holding member having the shape of a truncated cone, the inner side of the strip resting under spring tension on a withdrawal slide surface at the region of the end of the drum. In the case of this thread storage, the thread is clamped between the withdrawal slide surface and the brake surface of the brake strip. In the known thread storage, the funnel-shaped brake surface lies on a curved withdrawal slide surface on the region of the end of the drum. The contact surfaces between brake surface and withdrawal slide surface are in this case minimal. The brake strip is acted on substantially only linearly. This has the result that in the course of time a washboard-like undulated structure which extends in circumferential direction is imparted to the brake strip due to the withdrawal of the thread. Uniform withdrawal of the thread is no longer possible with a brake strip which has been damaged in this way.